


[Podfic] Early Morning on Christmas Eve

by emi_chirescue (starkteasfic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkteasfic/pseuds/emi_chirescue
Summary: Reading of SmirkingCat's Early Morning on Christmas Eve for the HD_Owlpost Fest 2016 on Livejournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkingcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Early Morning on Christmas Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/246622) by smirkingcat. 



> SmirkingCat, this was a joy to read for you. Being one of my first podfics, I hope that you enjoy listening to it as much as I did making it. Also, thank you for the opportunity to do so with such a sweet story. And thank you to the mods who were so helpful and patient with me; Vaysh with her betawork and Capitu with the beautiful cover.

**Title:** Early Morning on Christmas Eve  
**Author:** smirkingcat  
**Podficcer:** emi_chirescue  
**Length:** 08:04 minutes.  
**Type:** [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/user-893549400/early-morning-on-christmas-eve)


End file.
